


Leisure

by Laylah



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, M/M, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-game six-month break; David takes the afternoon off from his responsibilities to spend some time enjoying Rush's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leisure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryling/gifts).



When he first inherited Athlum's throne, David had been of the opinion -- privately, for even then he'd known enough to anticipate Torgal's rebuke and Emma's derision -- that the task was unfairly difficult. Only now, in the aftermath of disasters both at home and in Nagapur, could he begin to appreciate how comparatively easy it had been then. Each day seemed longer than the last, as he struggled to keep the peace for his citizens, track the more promising rumors of Remnants not yet recovered, and make ready for the Conqueror's eventual, inevitable return. Problems seemed to multiply like the proverbial grand spiders, two more scuttling from the shadows to replace each one he dispatched.

And yet the burden weighed less heavily on him than it had in those first days. Partly David attributed that to his own increased experience, to the fact that he had learned to trust his generals and assign them battles they were well-equipped to fight. If he was honest with himself, however -- and he tried to be; as Wilfred Hermeien had demonstrated, self-deceit was a vice rulers could ill afford -- he had to admit there was another important element contributing to his peace of mind. He was growing accustomed to having Rush by his side -- and more than accustomed; he was growing infatuated.

He reminded himself, often, that the Sykes' continued presence in Athlum could well be a matter of simple practicality; the resources David had offered for John Sykes' medical care surely outstripped anything that might have been available on Eulam Island. That was reason enough for Marina to stay, and neither Rush nor Irina seemed in any hurry to be separated from their parents again. They spent most of their time in each other's company; with the demands his position placed on him, David found himself seeing far less of Rush than he would have liked.

He was coming to the conclusion that this was an intolerable state of affairs. When he should have been thinking of trade route patrols, he was instead recalling how delighted Rush had been to brave the Southwestern Road and discover Balterossa at its end. When he should have been giving his full attention to a plan to explore deeper into Blackdale, he found himself thinking of the ferocity with which Rush had fought there. Fortunately, his generals were on duty, asked the right questions and made the right suggestions, so his distraction cost them little. He gave his blessing to the expedition, but when Torgal looked ready to usher in the next case in need of his attention, David raised his hand for a pause.

"My lord?" Torgal said.

"Is there anything else waiting for us that _must_ be taken care of today?" David asked.

"The most urgent issues have already been dealt with," Torgal hedged.

David rose from his throne. "Then I'll see to the rest of it tomorrow," he said. "I'm going to take the afternoon off."

"Good for you," Blocter said, and then ducked his head awkwardly, glancing over at Torgal. "I mean, you've been working really hard."

"And if an emergency arises?" Torgal asked impassively.

"Then I leave it in your capable hands," David told him. He caught Emmy stifling a smile as he turned to go, and as he walked out Pagus was wondering aloud whether a short break might not do them all good. Perhaps it would, at that.

There were a few haunts where Rush could reliably be found in Athlum, including the Warrior's Honor -- where the bartender always seemed unreasonably delighted to see him -- and Noyce's customization shop, but lately he seemed more likely to be found nearer home. David made his way down from the throne room to the courtyard at the back of the castle, and the garden his mother had planted there.

And indeed, as he'd suspected, he found Rush and Irina there -- Rush with a sword and polishing cloth set aside on the low wall beside him, and Irina with a book in her lap. Neither of them paid much attention to the pursuits they'd brought with them, though; instead Rush was telling Irina a story, wide-eyed, gesturing for emphasis at the good points. David listened for a moment from the doorway, realized Rush was telling the story of their victory in the Tournament of Heroes. He leaned against the doorjamb, letting the tale come to its end.

"So it turned out, in the end, that what Blocter really wanted was to be able to get the trophy for Athlum, not just for himself -- so he could show everyone what a good thing Dave has going here."

"That's so sweet," Irina said, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, Blocter's kind of a big softie," Rush said. "But it's not just him. I mean, when Dave heard about it, he said --"

"You'll embarrass me, going on like that," David interrupted, and tried to stifle his smile when Rush jumped.

"Dave!" Rush said as he recovered his composure, smiling -- and that smile had such _welcome_ in it, David felt silly for taking so long to do this. "I can't believe it. Torgal finally let you out early?"

"No, I'm afraid I had to stage a mutiny," David said, finding it entirely too easy to return the smile. "I appear to have grown used to the excitement of traveling with you, and I become restless trapped in the castle for too long." He'd missed the warmth in Rush's eyes terribly, he thought. "Would you care to pick up some battles outside town?"

Rush's smile broadened. "Aaw, I can't say no to you," he said -- and oh, David intended to hold him to that -- but then he started guiltily, and looked over at Irina. "You wouldn't mind, right?"

Irina glanced from Rush to David, and David hoped that his expression was less openly pleading than Rush's, but he knew the odds weren't good. Whatever she saw must have satisfied her, though, because she nodded. "I can keep myself entertained for a while," she said, picking up the book she'd been ignoring. "Go on. It'll probably be good for you."

From the look on her face, David would almost swear that she'd guessed his intention already. He bowed to her. "My thanks," he said. "I promise to bring your brother home in one piece."

"You'd better," Irina told him, but she was smiling. It made the family resemblance so much more apparent.

David reached out toward Rush, stopped himself from offering his arm only at the last moment. "Shall we?"

Without taking a full company along, they really shouldn't wander too far, but the road through the Ivory Peaks was near enough, and its inhabitants as a rule not so dangerous that they could not be bested by a single union.

The weather was perfect for venturing afield, sunny and just cool enough to make exertion feel welcome. The Peaks' raptors were out in force, and facing them down with only Rush by his side was exhilarating. Perhaps he should feel guilty for leaving Torgal at home with the drudgery and haring off into easily avoidable danger, but he had truly needed this; David could feel the accumulated tension of weeks melting away with each strike of his sword, each encouraging word from Rush.

They had descended into the network of valleys beside the road -- Rush wanted to give his odd little familiar a chance to dig in the rock face -- when David spotted more exciting game. "Look," he said quietly, hand on Rush's arm.

Rush looked up from inspecting the grubby medallion Mr. Diggs had to offer. "What -- oh," he said, following the direction of David's outstretched arm. "Wow. Those don't usually show up around here, do they?"

"Not often at all," David agreed. The creature making its awkward way through the grass was plainly of the chimera family, its multitude of false heads lashing in warning, its barbed tail held high enough to strike.

"You want to try it?" Rush asked. When David glanced over at him, he was grinning. "You do. It's written all over your face."

David shrugged one shoulder, letting himself smile back. "Perhaps I do," he allowed. "You've been practicing your Remedies, haven't you?"

The chimera turned its ponderous body, heading in their direction, and David could see the instant when it noticed their presence.

Rush tensed, reaching for his talisman. "Last chance -- you want to back off?"

Anticipation already thrilled in David's veins. "Never," he said. Rush took his hand, and time smeared slow and green around them as they charged.

"Mystic arts, right?" Rush asked as they closed ranks with the beast.

David blocked one lashing tail-strike, the shock running up his shield arm. "Right," he agreed. The thick armor of the chimera's back would resist combat arts unless they had force like Blocter's behind them. "Now." He gathered his strength, focusing the way Emma had taught him, and loosed a bolt of electricity to arc from the blade of his sword toward the beast. It struck out in retaliation and he staggered under the blow, but it was less crushing than he had feared it might be. They could manage this.

"You okay?" Rush called, and even as David nodded the hairs on his nape prickled with energy as Rush crystallized a missile to fire into the chimera's jaws.

He had no energy to spare for more mystic arts in the next round of attacks, staggering under the flurry of bones the creature volleyed at him and striking back with a simple sword attack. Wind gusted past him with cutting force, though, as Rush renewed their assault.

The chimera had focused on him now, and it was all David could do to keep up with it; its individual attacks were not overwhelming, but together they were wearing him down. He ached, groggy and slow.

"Dave," Rush called, "do you need --"

"I'm fine," David answered, which was perhaps overstating the case. He fumbled in his belt pouch for herbs, and their restorative effect was enough to keep him on his feet when the chimera's tail struck downward and the pain tore through him.

He didn't catch the words Rush said next, only the tone, the sudden fury; as David gasped for breath, Rush passed him in a blur of green light, striking out at the chimera repeatedly, too quickly for the eye to follow. Bright bursts of Remnant power blossomed around each impact, and not for the first time David wondered just how much Rush's talisman was capable of.

The chimera came crashing to the ground, thrashing its ungainly limbs once more before it went still. Rush looked up at David, his eyes wide and nervous. "You okay now?"

David smiled, nodded once. With the battle at an end, he could release all of its gathered energy to restore his body's equilibrium. "Yes," he said. He reached out, laid one hand on Rush's shoulder and squeezed. "You don't need to worry. But thank you."

Relief suffused Rush's face. "You about done, or you want to stay out a while longer?" he asked.

"I could be convinced to turn for home," David admitted, "though I do hope that won't mean I have to surrender you immediately."

Rush blinked once as if in surprise. "I don't really have any plans," he said. "You have something in mind?"

David smiled, shrugging one shoulder. "I might."

It was difficult not to hurry, not to sabotage his dignity with haste, but David did his best. He nearly suggested they return to his rooms when they reached the castle, but no -- they would be much more likely to be interrupted there, and he had no desire for distractions. He turned toward Rush's room instead, and Rush came with him without question, ambling comfortably along beside him, closer than anyone else would have dared, far closer than was proper.

At the door, David stopped. "I've had a lovely time today," he said, meeting Rush's gaze steadily. "Thank you."

"Sure," Rush said, smiling easily. "You don't have to get all serious about it."

"No?" David glanced down from the warmth of Rush's eyes to the lush pink of his mouth, and back up again. Rush didn't look at all uncomfortable, simply patient. "Good."

When David leaned in for the kiss, Rush's eyes did widen for an instant in surprise, but he didn't flinch and his hand fumbled for David's as their lips pressed together. His mouth was soft and warm, his lips parting without hesitation, and he made a tiny sound in his throat that hummed along David's nerves.

"Wow," he said when David pulled back. "Dave..."

"I confess I'm hoping you'll invite me in," David said, "so we'll have the leisure to do more of that."

For perhaps a heartbeat Rush looked uncertain, but it seemed more as though he couldn't believe his luck than as though he was at all unwilling. "Yeah," he said as that moment passed. "Sure, Dave, wow." He opened the door, and David followed him inside.

David kissed him a second time as soon as the door closed behind them, and it seemed that Rush picked this up as quickly and easily as he did everything -- he slid his arms around David's waist, loose-limbed and comfortable. After perhaps ten seconds, David gave up on resisting hyperbole and decided that it was, in fact, the best kiss he'd ever had.

When his hands found the buckles of Rush's jacket and tugged the first one undone, Rush made a soft sound of encouragement that David felt in his cock. Why had it taken them so long to come to this point? Rush reached up to push David's coat off his shoulders, slowly enough that it seemed a question, and David shrugged to assist him.

They had to let go of each other to disrobe fully; there were simply too many straps and buckles to manage when they were in each other's way. Rush's skin was even paler where it had been sheltered from the sun, the contrast striking against David's hands. His cock was already thickening between his legs when David pulled him close again.

David mouthed at the line of Rush's throat, tasting sweat and the echo of leather, and Rush's arms tightened around him. "If you have, ah, particular preferences," David murmured, "please do let me know."

Rush nodded, and the motion turned into an almost sovani-like nuzzle. "Thanks," he said. "I'm kind of figuring it out as I go, but I'll keep you posted."

To discover that Rush had no experience was not truly a surprise, but the thought still made David's cock ache. "I'm honored by your trust," he said. He ran his hands down the broad length of Rush's back, fingertips tracing the columns of muscle beside Rush's spine. "Will you come to bed with me?"

"Sure," Rush said. "Of course."

He took a step back without letting go, and David moved with him, following him down onto the soft sheets. Rush seemed to be intoxicated by simple touch, arching into David's hands, his own constantly moving. David, for his part, found himself craving more of those kisses; he rolled Rush onto his back and leaned down to claim them. Rush's hips rocked, pushing toward him, so David pinned him more completely to give them both some friction to enjoy.

David kissed his way down the line of Rush's jaw, and Rush tipped his head back to bare his throat. An invitation like that was too tempting to resist, so David bit down, and Rush's answering moan made him shudder. He bit harder, sucking at the soft flesh; skin as white as Rush's would likely mark easily. "Dave," Rush breathed, clinging tight to him, grinding his cock against David's. "Feels so good."

"It does," David agreed, shifting his weight to free one hand so he could reach down between them. "Like this?" He could just catch both of their cocks together in one hand, pressing them close against each other.

"Wow, yeah," Rush said breathlessly, his tone almost laughing. "Yeah, that's great." He settled one hand at the small of David's back and pressed the other between them, lacing his fingers with David's to trap their cocks more thoroughly together.

They found a rhythm easily, their bodies already comfortable together, and each thrust of Rush's hips made pleasure thrill along David's nerves. He'd thought he would suggest more, take them further, but already this felt so good he feared he wouldn't last long enough for that. There would be a second time, he reminded himself. He would have more chances to share this with Rush, to learn the taste of his cock, to feel the tight heat of his ass opening up -- Marion, simply imagining it was going to drive him over the edge.

"Rush," he whispered, "Rush, oh --" and then his rhythm was faltering, pleasure overtaking him, and he spilled into their clasped hands.

Rush made a sweet, low sound that was half shock and half need, holding on tight to him. "Oh, wow, Dave, that's -- that feels amazing, just -- please --" his hips rocked up harder, pleading.

"Yes," David said, "of course. Forgive me." He shifted his weight, sliding off to Rush's side, and took a better grip on Rush's cock. His own fluids made it slick now, so he stroked roughly, and Rush bucked up into his hand. He looked so beautiful, fair skin flushed with pleasure, eyes closed and lips parted. Tension gathered in his frame visibly, drawing toward an inexorable peak -- and just for an instant, as his cock pulsed in David's hand, there was a faint flicker of green light around him, beautiful and strange.

He sagged back against the pillows, and when he opened his eyes again he was just Rush, sweet and friendly and smiling with such real delight that it made David's breath catch in his throat. "That was great," he said.

David nodded. "I should have suggested this much sooner." He leaned close for a kiss, and Rush shifted to meet him, the kiss soft and lingering and full of promise for the future. "I hope," he continued afterward, "that you'll allow me to make up for the delay by being especially attentive in the future."

Rush grinned. "Sounds like a good deal to me," he said. "Extra attentive, huh?"

"Well." David smiled back. "If you are 'figuring it out as you go,' then it seems only fair for me to provide plenty of options for you to choose from."

"Yeah?" Rush slid an arm around David's waist and pulled him close again. "Awesome. When do we start?"


End file.
